


Inhuman Movements

by Just_Dewitt



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, au where clear is a dancer, i doubt it tho, idk - Freeform, maybe future smut, maybe some hurt/comfort??, minkuri - Freeform, slow build up, wowie aoba doesn't get dick for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Dewitt/pseuds/Just_Dewitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear has found something he adores, and maybe wants to make a job out of; dancing. Mink thinks that it'll either be plain enjoyable to watch (if Clear is actually good) or just amusing.. He really wasn't expecting the emotion he felt when he finally saw Clear dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Clear's actual voice actor singing a Jazz song (http://dmmd-sounds.tumblr.com/post/117222212787/nebulousnoiz-radioactiveoctopus-ever), so in other words, Clear singing it.. And I love dance and miss it dearly- need I add more??

"Hey, Mink!" Called a familiar voice; the voice of Aoba.. How could he forget, after all the things that happened in the past involving Aoba (like the death of Toue)? "If you're not busy tonight, I'd like to ask something of you." He continued on. Mink gave him a mildly curious look, but his face showed mostly blankness, as it normally did. "What is it?" He replied flatly.. Yeah, he was free, but Mink wanted it to at least be worth his time. "It involves Clear, actually.. He's found something that brings him delight, and can help him fit in; dancing.. I was going to go to his solo performance to support him, but I just feel too awkward going alone. Would you mind tagging along with me?" Clear? The same Clear who always wore a gas mask and called Aoba 'master'? And now he's suddenly into dance? Perhaps this would be worth Mink's time. It'll either be enjoyable to watch, or amusing to watch - either way, he knew he'd enjoy that night.

"What kind does he do, anyway?"

"Jazz."


	2. You Shake My Heart Like Jazz Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink doesn't exactly know how he feels about Clear's dancing.. But what he does know is that he doesn't want it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my punny title name-- I couldn't think of anything else that was fitting! xD

It was some hours later - Aoba was standing outside the performance theatre, none of the dances starting yet. He already gave Mink the address to the location, and was just waiting for him now. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the other male to arrive. "Am I late?" He asked in a faintly uninterestedly manner. Aoba made a small smile then shook his head. "Nope. Right on time, actually." Aoba took a few more steps towards the door and gave Mink a little wave, signalling for him to follow. They took their seats after entering and waited for the dances to start. It did take awhile; about twenty minutes or so, but the two males managed to get through it by starting 'interesting' conversations. "When is gas mask's?" Mink eventually asked, remembering Clear's name perfectly, but called him that out of habit. "Around the beginning, actually- that's all he really told me, though."

Minutes passed and eventually the performance(s) started. Just from the talent of every dance Mink witnessed so far, it was easy to tell now that this was rather professional in terms of dance classes. They passed faster than both Aoba and Mink were expecting, because soon enough, it was Clear's. It was easy to tell it was his, because his was a solo.

Mink's eyes were drawn to every dance he had seen, but this once.. It seemed different. For him, it was hard to describe such near-perfection in words: the gracefulness of Clear's body, the expressiveness in his movements - every single part of him was putting in such effort, all the way to his fingers even. Although he couldn't say Jazz itself was a graceful and beautiful dance style on it's own due to it being a fast style of dancing, in Mink's eyes, Clear somehow managed to make it beautiful.. His movements were inhuman- but it was then that Mink remembered that Clear wasn't human.. But it didn't really matter to him. He acted human.. And he looked human: For once, he saw the albino's face. It was even more beautiful than Clear's dancing.. Which Mink would say, was nearly impossible.

Meanwhile, Aoba glanced at Mink quite often, wondering how the other could look so concentrated but still somehow manage to hold such an emotionless face.


End file.
